Remember
by Never Ending Illusions
Summary: Comp piece for True Colors. Zaru takes a job in Chicago and leaves with the girls. A year or so later, they come back to NYC to live there again. Only thing, they might have some competition with new girls trying to get with their turtles. Future rated.


Remember

by Zaru-san

Rating: M (for second part coming)

Summary: Companion piece for True Colors. Zaru takes an offer in Chicago, taking the girls along with her. A year down the road, they move back to New York City to the head branch where they finally are able to see the guys again. But what's this? Other girls are making moves on their boyfriends? Are they still together or is it really a goodbye?

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT. They were created by Peter Laird. I only own Zaru, Zyphen, Kyanna, Denim, Felicia, Stacy, Rachel and Sandy.

~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~*~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~**~~~

The tears welled up in Denim's eyes as she packed a box of books, grabbing a couple books and setting them neatly inside to fit as many as possible. She already finished packing up one box of books and was almost finished with the second one, going onto a third to finally finish and begin packing up other belongings in her room. As she was now busily putting some magazines in the box as well, she hissed as she cut her finger on a page from one of the magazines. Sniffling, she pushed the box aside and sat down on her bed staring at her bleeding finger. _Damn magazines._ She sucked on her bloodied finger and pulled it out seeing it was already beginning to heal up. Staring around at her surrounding area, she saw several boxes piled up in a corner of the room with their respective labels. _Why do we have to go? I don't want to leave._

The wells in her eyes finally let loose as tears streaked her cheeks and sobs racked her body. Her whole body fell to the bed as she cried into her pillow. She didn't want to go, didn't want to leave. Denim wanted to stay in New York where she spent the last year at a great school and had made so many wonderful friends. Not to mention finding a meaningful relationship with the mutant turtle Donnie who she was so fond of. He was in her life and a big part of it now ever since he first asked her out. Her heart was bound to him for life and she didn't want it any other way. _How could Zaru want to leave like this? I don't wanna go anywhere._ But her company had a corporate sponsor who wanted to open more chains of the DJ company all around the country and wanted her to live in the main city where the chains would link together which was Chicago. Denim could not deal with being away from Donnie. It was just too much for her. She wished she could just stay with him. That was all she wanted. But since Zaru was her legal guardian until the moment she turned 18 and she graduated school, she had to go wherever she went. Although, her birthday was just a short while away.

Zaru sat outside of Denim's bedroom, knees bent and pulled against her body with her arms resting on them. Her own tears were welled up but never let them fall. She made her decision about leaving. It was a hard one, but she could not give up the opportunity to spread out the company even more country-wide. Maybe even world wide. It was a grand opportunity that was sitting in her lap waiting to be used. But it seemed the fates were turning the tables against her by allowing her to possess this decision. If she stayed, she would have the deal forfeited and continue living life in New York staying with everybody. Or she could pack up and leave with her friends, make a fortune running chains of DJ companies and leave Raph behind. Raph. He was the one consequence she had to carefully calculate in before making her decision. Such a wonderful deal, but that would mean pushing Raph away and never seeing him again. On the other hand, if she didn't take the deal, her happiness would continue to prevail with Raph by her side, but that would mean a chance of a lifetime gone down the toilet in less than a second.

Don't get her wrong. Zaru wanted to be with Raph, to stay with him, but it was not going to happen. He even encouraged her to take the offer and move away and have a corporation sponsor her company. He knew he was going to be left behind, but that didn't mean she couldn't visit him every now and then, right?

Kyanna opened her trunk to pull everything out, sorting the junk from the usable items to throw away or keep. As she continued, her sorting came upon a small photo album that lay in her trunk. She pushed the trunk aside and sat on her butt against her bed, knees bent slightly and her heels resting on the floor. Kyanna opened the little album and smiled. The album was filled of pictures of her and her friends. Her new friends. Her special friends. There were a few photos that she stopped on that made her smile. The first in the album in the beginning was of course her smiling away in a school photo. Then another of her and Denim at their new school and with a few new friends. The next few were of her and the girls in their new apartment together on the first night they got there. The place was such a mess they spent two days cleaning without unpacking. The next couple were of her and April and then her and Casey. How she loved her new friends! They were a little older than Zaru and Zyphen but they were still cool.

As she continued to rummage through the pictures, she stopped on one picture that definitely needed her attention. She ran her fingers over a picture of Mikey she had taken when she was with him on the roof of the apartment building. He was smiling as big as he could twirling his nunchucks around. The next was of her and him cuddling together in Central Park in front of the pond. It was taken by Raph when he and Zaru went with Mikey and Kyanna on a first double date. The next was taken by Zyphen who could barely hold her laugh inside. It was of Mikey and Kyanna standing on either side of a sleeping Leo who had whipped cream on his hand and Mikey was lightly tickling Leo's nose to make him wipe it away. And it worked, too! Leo chased Mikey around for at least an hour before he got tired and realized his little brother wasn't worth the chase. Another prank picture caught her eye. Kyanna took it of Mikey who was shushing her as she tried not to laugh as he was coming behind Raph to sit a whoopee cusion on the couch before he could sit down. Raph wanted to kill Mikey for making him sound like he farted.

She smiled at the memories. The last picture in the album was of all the girls, turtles, Splinter, Casey, April, Danny and Keno. Danny was recently graduating high school and Keno was going to a local community college getting his degree in forensic science. _How could Zaru accept this deal? It's horrible! I don't wanna go! I wanna stay with Mikey! He's my first in everything! My first date, my first kiss, my first dance with a male partner, my first guy joke partner. Why would she wanna take everything away from me like that? _She sighed as she stood up and walked over to a small fishtank that was set on top of a stand. She sighed as she reached over grabbing some fish food and opening the top to feed her fish Tilly. Mikey gave her Tilly as a first date present almost a year ago and she's had the fish since. Kyanna looked closely at Tilly.

"We're gonna have a long ride ahead of us in the morning, huh, Tilly? And you aren't going to like being in a tiny fish bowl since I have to pack away your tank, huh?" Tilly blew a bubble. "I thought so." She sat down and watched Tilly. "I wanna be with Mikey, ya know? But I can't. That was wrong of her to decide instead of consulting us about it first since we all live together and we are like family. All of us." Sighing heavily, she then said, "But I guess she never bothered to know how we felt."

Zaru was standing outside Kyanna's door listening to every word. _Kyanna's right. I never asked them how they felt about moving. But Zyphen sure didn't really have a choice if she wanted to stay working for the company she would have to move. And since I'm guardian of Denim and Kyanna, they have no choice but to go. _She sighed, as her eyes were still wet. _Maybe I should really have asked, huh?_

Zyphen stood still in the middle of her room. It was bare except for the boxes, a bed, a couple nightstands, a desk and a dresser. The closet door was open and nothing was inside. It was bare. Empty. _Just like my heart._ She reached back and tied her blue and blonde hair in a high ponytail. There was still some stuff to do. More packing was needing to get done since the movers would be there tomorrow morning to take the stuff. _I'm so sorry, Leo. I wish I could stay. _Her hand covered her face as she began to cry.

She was now outside Zyphen's room and her thoughts were going crazy. _I gotta get outta here!_ She quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door, slamming it shut behind her.

===The Lair===

The turtles and Splinter were in the middle of a training session when the steel doors opened revealing Zaru. She was fixing her hair and was slightly out of breath, but she stood straight looking around at the turtles as they stared at her. So was Splinter, whose eyes were slightly narrowed at her presence.

"What are you doing here?" He asked sharply.

She winced at his tone. He had never been this way before. Was it because she and the others were leaving and his sons were heartbroken? Could that be the reason for his tone?

"I, uh, need to talk to somebody."

"Well, there's plenty of humans above you may speak to. Talk with them." Splinter said and turned his back on her and faced his sons once more.

"No." She said.

His eyes turned to her still narrowed. "What?"

"I said no." She was confident speaking to the ninja master rodent Splinter like that. But she also knew he would he would never harm her in any way.

Splinter turned to his sons were looked deeply depressed and sad. "Go to your rooms." They didn't budge. "Now!" He ordered and they soon scattered in all different directions. His eyes were soon back on her and he stepped forward, the cane tapping with each step he took notifying her that he was continuing to come closer to her. "Why do you not listen to me when I say to speak with somebody else and not me or my sons about your problems?"

Zaru blinked lowering her eyes. "You're the only one I can turn to." She whispered.

He sighed heavily. "What is it?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I mean, I told everybody that I was taking the offer and we were moving and suddenly everybody changed overnight."

"You must understand that feelings are not something you can predict in one another. The world is filled up with a stirry of emotions and warped feelings. Nobody knows what you will feel next."

She nodded. "I know, I just, I thought they would be happy for me and the company. It's a good opportunity."

"I agree. It is a good opportunity. But it is also an unworthy opportunity as you have broken more than one person close to you in life." Splinter made his way toward the living area and sat on his chair while she sat down on the couch. "Zaru...Zyphen, Kyanna and Denim do not wish to leave what they have here behind. You know that." She nodded. "Yet you made a decision without asking what their opinions of the situation were before making a deal. And yes, of course, they will be very upset because not consulting them is insulting them."

"Insulting them? How?"

"Because you made a decision on your own when it should be a decision made by family together." Her head was lowered. "Would you have still considered the decision even with your family's expressioned opinions?"

She nodded. "Yeah. I probably would."

"Zaru, when you decided to move away, you broke the hearts of all those around you. Including mine."

"Master Splinter, I'm sorry."

"My daughter, you must understand the consequences before the actions are taking place. You must leave the world behind and possess your own thinking between the pros and cons of what you receive. Let them weigh out, then make a decision. It is easier to then adjust to the idea and make the rightful choice."

She knew where he was going with this. "I already spoke to Raphael and the others. They don't want us to go, I know that, Master Splinter. But Raph and I spoke about it all night the other night and he wishes for me to take whatever offer I can get. Especially when it involves a better life for me and my family. I cannot just turn my back on something that is a once in a lifetime offer."

He nodded. "I know you have spoken with Raphael, but his heart is broken and all their hearts are in dire need of mending. And the only possible way for it to mend is if a final farewell is produced to my sons by you and your family so that they may go on with their lives as well. Not to forget, but to remember."

Zaru nodded. "I guess. But what should we do? It's already night and...the movers are coming in the morning?"

"Perhaps just spending your last hours together in New York will be enough."

She nodded. "All right." She stood up and walked over to Splinter giving him a hug for a couple moments before letting go. "I'm sorry that we're leaving. I wish I could stay, too, but..."

"I know. You must follow your heart as well, Zaru. And bring peace to yourself as well."

===The Apartment===

The door to the apartment opened and Zaru walked in throwing her keys on top of the nearest box and putting her jacket away in the downstairs closet. Zyphen walked into the living room from the kitchen as her friend walked in.

"Zaru, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you? Where'd you go?"

"Oh, here and there. Just needed to talk to somebody."

"Who did you talk to?"

"Just somebody, okay?"

Zyphen nodded. She was not going to put anymore interrogation pressure on her. It was stressful enough moving away.

"We're, uh, almost done packing. Denim and Kyanna are just getting the boxes from the loft attic together and we'll be ready for the morning movers."

Zaru nodded. "Sure. Okay."

A couple minutes later, the girls were all standing together in the living room. Zaru was smiling slightly and they were curious.

"What's with the smiles?" Denim asked. Her eyes were red and puffy still from her crying earlier.

"I got a surprise." She ran into the kitchen and they heard a window open and some voices. A minute later, out of the kitchen she came with three of the four turtles who rushed over to their girlfriends giving them bear hugs and kisses.

Kyanna and Mikey were touching foreheads as she sniffled trying to hold back tears.

"Hey." He whispered. "What's with the sniffles? I thought you'd be happy to see me."

She nodded. "I am, it's just that...this is the last time I'm gonna see you because the movers are coming in the morning."

He shook his head. "I know, babe. But we still have plenty of hours to spend together. All right?"

She nodded and kissed him.

Leo was holding Zyphen as tight as he could never wanting to let go. Same with Zyphen. She could not imagine never being in his arms ever again. She would miss him too much. Not being able to touch him, feel him or hold him. Not able to talk to him, look into his eyes, kiss him, hug him. What could she do without him? Her whole world would crumble at her feet that's what.

"Zy?"

"Yeah?"

"Come on. Let's go on the roof for some fresh air, hmm?" He asked

She nodded. "Yeah."

They headed into the kitchen and disappeared.

Donnie was caressing Denim's hair back as she cried, trying to speak with him.

"I don't wanna go."

"I know, Denim, but you have to go. Zaru's your legal guardian. You know that?"

She nodded. "I know, but I don't wanna leave you behind. I love you too much, Don."

He cleared his throat. "You know how much I care for you, but you have to go. We can always email each other, huh? Maybe a phone call sometime."

She nodded. She guessed that would be all right until she turned 18 and moved back to New York to be with Donnie again.

Zaru was leaning against the doorframe to the kitchen when arms wrapped around her waist from behind. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly and set her hands above Raph's.

"Didn't forget about me yet, did ya?" He asked jokingly.

She shook her head no. "Nah. I could never forget you, Raph. You're too hard to forget."

He pulled her back against him and nuzzled his beak against her neck. "I'm gonna miss you too much, you know that?"

She nodded. "I know, Raph. I'm gonna miss you like hell, too."

"Really?"

"Of course. I can never forget my true love."

He smiled. "And I'll definitely never forget you." He turned her around in his embrace and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "No matter what, no matter where you go, you'll always be my baby. My babe. My sexy, rich babe." He smirked.

She grinned. "And you'll always be my first real everything."

"Which first is your favorite?" He asked smugly.

She pretended to think. "Umm..."

He pushed himself against her hoping to receive the right answer.

She gasped. "Definitely that."

"How about we make our last night together perfect?" She looked at him shockingly. "No rough play. No dirty play. Just...us. Me and you. In a warm, soft bed together."

She closed her eyes, tears welling up inside and she nodded.

"Yeah. That would make me so happy to have my last night with you just like that."

He nodded and they headed toward her bedroom.

It was getting late in the night and the couples were alone with each other. Kyanna and Mikey were laying down cuddling on the couch watching romantic and sappy movies. Denim and Donnie were in her room laying on her bed, her spooned against him and talking away. Her tears had subsided earlier in the evening and they were able to speak with one another clearly. Leo and Zyphen were still on the roof a blanket wrapped around them and a full moon in the sky above the twinkling lights of the city. Raph and Zaru were lying in her bed covered and facing one another as she slept and him watching over her. His fingers caressed her face and hair as her breathing became steady. How could the girls leave?

Morning arrived and the movers were already buzzing the apartment. Kyanna woke up groggy on the couch looking around, but Mikey was gone. Denim, Zyphen and Zaru also made their way out of their rooms rubbing their sleepy eyes. The guys were gone when they awoke. Where could they be? Did they already leave without really saying goodbye? Or maybe just them being there until the girls fell asleep was their final farewell.

The trucks were both packed and the movers set to go waiting for Zaru and the girls to get going so they could drive and lead them to Chicago. As the girls looked up at the apartment, they heard something move in the alley facing them. Zaru smiled as she saw four sets of white eyes peering out of the sewer and a green hand reached out giving a thumbs up. She gave one back and nodded, blowing a kiss toward the alley. _Goodbye, guys. We'll miss you._

====Halfway to Chicago====

Denim stared down at her lap, her hands holding onto a fake purple rose that Donnie left on the pillow next to her head. She lifted the rose to her nose and sniffed. _Donnie._ Donnie's scent filled her nostrils and her eyes began to well again. Wrapped around the rose in a bow was one of his bandanas and a small piece of his bo staff. He wanted her to remember him vividly by seeing things that were once his.

Kyanna sat staring out the window clutching onto a long thin box. Inside the box she had found a fake orange rose, one of Mikey's bandanas, her favorite comic and one of Mikey's used nunchucks. Her mind wandered to thoughts of Mikey when he first introduced her to the Justice Force comics. The first edition comic was her favorite and the others that followed received second place. Inside she laughed remembering all the jokes she and Mikey played on the others. How funny it all had been. How she wished she could continue it.

Zyphen held carefully onto the sheathed katana with the blue rose and bandana attached. She wondered why Leo would give her one of his swords, but she didn't care. It was the thought that counted and giving her one of his most prized possessions was enough to let her know that he will always think of her, and possibly, one day, she can keep holding onto it and come back to New York to give it to him. That was her hope against everything.

The girls' hearts were broken because they had to leave the turtles behind, but because of the precious gifts they received as a reminder and memories to fill their days with happiness, the love they all shared would never go away.

Zaru would especially remember the guys and Raph. Her heart was set on Raph and it would always stay that way. She would never forget him. Never stop loving him. And as she drove down the highway on a sunny day in May, she held onto her good luck charm: a single red rose, sai, bandana and a single note baring a single word: _Remember._

FIN

A/n: I had this up before, but I had to make some changes to it. And the changes have been made somewhat. I'm going to write another part of this oneshot to become a two-shot where the girls DO return. So, please enjoy and wait for the second part to come out! Longer than the first of course!! XD

Sweet Turtle Dreams,

Zaru


End file.
